Meet My Brother!
by yamiyugi23
Summary: ShoulderACoffin/OuranHostClub/HarryPotter light crossover. What would happen if Haruhi brought a coffin to school? What would happen if Kyoya's lover was in the coffin? Host Club, this is a vampire! very light yaoi! Kyoya/Harry!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Shoulder-a-Coffin-Kuro or Ouran High School Host Club or Harry Potter or have any rights to them or make any money from writing these fic's so no sueing me!**

**Meet my Brother!**

"Hey," Tamaki said quietly getting the other hosts attention, "Private club meeting…without Haruhi …"

With that the hosts watched as Tamaki slowly slithered like a snake to one of the side rooms which were for hosts only and no guests allowed.

"What's gotten into boss?" Hikaru asked as he linked arms with his twin and followed with the rest of the hosts minus Haruhi.

"Not sure, maybe he wants to be a snake," Kaoru suggested as they waited for the other hosts to excuse themselves from their guests and join them.

"Right," Kyoya said, his glasses glinting, "Let's see what our dear king has for us…it better be good, we'll be making a loss in profit today."

"I'm sure that Tama-chan has a really good excuse," Hunni said as he clinged to Mori's arm.

"Let's get this over with," Kyoya said with a sigh as he took one last glance at Haruhi who had to deal with all the guest's before opening the door.

"Hey boss!" the red haired devils cried out, "What's going on?"

The hosts suddenly found themselves pushed into the room and the door locked.

"Boss?" Hikaru and Karuo asked nervously as Hunni clinged to the stone like Mori and Kyoya just stood there.

Suddenly Tamaki jumped out of the shadow's scaring them.

"I have found what Haruhi has left in this room," Tamaki said, flipping a torch on and placing it under his face, "We must protect her from whatever evil forces are at play!

"What evil forces?" Hunni asked nervously as he hugged his bun-bun.

"The evil forces that…" Tamaki said quietly before suddenly shouting and shining his torch on a coffin, "Made her bring that here!"

A collective scream/sigh echoed throughout the small room.

"Tamaki, that's properly just some sort of prop," Koguya said with a sigh, "It is getting close to Halloween."

"No! Boss is right for once!" the twins cried out, "There's a corpse in there!"

"A nice corpse?" Hunni asked looking up at Mori, "Like that English movie we watched last night called 'The Corpse Bride?"

Mori didn't say anything but stood in front of Hunni which didn't help any.

"We're all going to die!" Kaoru shouted out as his twin finished, "If Mori is acting like this."

The room was full of the twins and Hunni's screams as they ran around screaming and waving their arms madly while Mori stood still as a statue while Kyoya stood and just sighed.

"Tamaki, you are throwing things out of proportion again," Koyua said as he hide his pushed his glasses up into place, "I am sure that there is a logical-"

~Creek~

"What was that?" Hikaru asked as he, Kaoru and Hunni fell into one big pile with Tamaki somehow managing to be at the bottom of it.

"It came from the coffin," Hunni said as he clinged to Mori's leg from his spot in the pile.

"I'm sure it's just really old wood," Kyoya said simply, "And these sorts of things are expected to creek and make odd sounds, all old buildings do."

~Creek~

"Then you go and have a look!" Tamaki cried out as he pointed a finger at Kyoya.

Sharing a look with Mori, Kyoya stepped forward and was about to place a hand on the coffin to open it only to have the coffin to suddenly open and an old rotting hand snap out and grab Kyoya around the wrist.

"Who are you to disturbed my sleep? I the Great Senj demand to know! Are you related to The Traveller, Kuro?"

The voice left off, but the person (if you could call it that) in the coffin didn't let go of Kyoya's wrist.

There was a moment of silence as the hosts looked at each other before Tamaki called out, "Run for it!"

It was then in a second that Tamaki grabbed Kyoya's other hand and pulled him out of the room leaving a rotting hand attached to Kyoya's wrist.

This only fuelled the fright as Mori allowed himself to be dragged out of the room by a crying Hunni and two terrified twins.

Haruhi, who had managed to get away from her guests by saying it was closing time, calmly walked past the hosts who was screaming and shouting something along the lines of 'demon' as they ran through the school leaving giant holes in the walls where they had been.

Haruhi used this to her advantage as she stepped through one and into the room that the coffin laid in.

"Harry, did you really have to pull just a joke on them?" Haruhi asked with a sigh as she made sure there was no sunlight in the room.

The coffin lid slid off to show a boy of Haruhi's age with long black hair down to his shoulders and bright emerald eyes with pale skin which made him look unhealthy. The boy also had a faint lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

"But cousin it's so fun," the boy said with a smirk to show his vampire fangs, "Besides one of the red head's and that blond one was talking about you in…adult ways. So I just had to prank them!"

Haruhi sighed, "Well I know someone whose been reading too much 'Shoulder-a-Coffin-Kuro with their mate."

The boy went bright red at the mention of his mate, Kyoya.

"I'm going back to sleep," the boy said with a slight blush as he went back into the coffin, "I'll see you tonight cousin."

"Good Day," Haruhi said playfully as she watched her cousin close the coffin lid fully.

After a few minutes of just watching her sleeping cousin's coffin Haruhi wondered:

"If they're acting like this when they just find Harry's coffin while his asleep and harmless I dread to think what it'll be like when they meet him during the night and find out that his a vampire."

**The End!**

**Okies! I wrote this while on a sugar high and stressed out with college so it WON'T make any sense or have any plot line so don't tell me off about that please!**


End file.
